Between You And Me
by krystxl
Summary: "Pero, que sólo quede entre nosotras, Momoko..."
Bewteen You And Me.

Kaoru había conocido a Momoko desde que eran niñas. Podría decirse, que, desde antes de que nacieran.

Porque, según lo que Kaoru había escuchado de su madre, era que la madre de Momoko y de Kaoru se habían conocido en la sala de espera del hospital, mucho antes de su primer chequeo. Y, sea obra del destino o no, se encontraban cada vez que iban.

En el mismo lugar.

Para Kaoru, sus primeros años en la escuela, fueron duros. Y por lo tanto, decidió hablar con su hermano mayor para que la enseñara a defenderse.

Kaoru golpeaba a todo aquel que la molestaba o quien simplemente se lo merecía.

La morena nunca se llevó muy bien con las chicas, de hecho, todos sus amigos eran chicos (Incluyendo a sus hermanos) pero con Momoko, era diferente. Kaoru simplemente podía pasar horas y horas hablando con la pelirroja…

Aunque parecía fuerte y ruda, era otra persona cuando ella y Momoko estaban juntas.

 _Ella nunca se aburriría de Momoko._

Finalmente, cuando Kaoru cumplió quince años, comenzó a sentir una sensación en el pecho que nunca antes había experimentado. No sabía qué era, pero algo le decía que estaba mal sentirse así.

Su corazón se aceleraba cuando veía venir a su mejor amiga y sus puños y su mandíbula se apretaban al ver venir detrás a la rubia que su amiga presentó como _Miyako._

 _A Kaoru no le gustaba Miyako para nada._

Cuando ambas estaban solas, en la habitación de Momoko escuchando música o algo así. Kaoru sentía la urgencia de sentir la calidez de las manos de Momoko en las suyas, que desde que Kaoru se sentía así, siempre estaban frías para ella.

El cabello de Momoko, las manos, los ojos, las pestañas, los labios…

 _Todo en Momoko le encantaba._

Kaoru descubrió que, no que le gustaban las chicas, eso siempre lo había sabido. _Si no que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga_.

Y lo descubrió, mientras tenía una cita con otra chica, teniendo ya dieciocho años y en el presente de ésta historia.

La chica se llamaba Iris, y estaba en clase de Biología con Kaoru.

Lo curioso, es que por más que intentara concentrarse en las palabras que salían de la boca de Iris, no podía dejar de pensar en Momoko.

Porque Iris no tenía nada que a Kaoru le gustase. Sus ojos no eran rosas, eran cafés. Éstos no brillaban cuando veían algún dulce cerca ni le rogaban a Kaoru que les comprase algunos. No, Iris odiaba los caramelos, a Iris sólo le gustaba el café negro.

Simplemente, no era Momoko. No era _su_ , Momoko.

Disculpándose, le dijo a Iris que iría al baño. Y como pudo, escabulléndose entre el montón de gente que estaba acumulada en la cafetería en donde Iris había insistido que fueran (Primer error: Momoko nunca la había obligado a nada) y salió de allí.

Sabía que Momoko estaba en la escuela, pues, tenía que ir al club de debate y justo en ésos momentos, la vio en el solitario pasillo. Seguramente todos los miembros del club se habían ido y habían dejado a Momoko allí sola para arreglar todo.

-¡Momoko, espera!- Kaoru gritó y se detuvo junto a su mejor amiga. La de cabello anaranjado le dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. A la de pelo negro el corazón le dio un vuelco al verla.

Iba igual de arreglada que siempre, el uniforme perfectamente planchado y en las dos coletas que se había hecho hoy, había dos lazos rojos en la parte de arriba. Además, se había puesto pintalabios rojos. El que más le gustaba a Kaoru.

 _Sin importar qué, Momoko siempre se veía bien._

\- Kaoru, no te vi en todo el día. ¿Dónde estuviste?- Kaoru no le había contado nada a Momoko sobre Iris, no lo consideraba tan emocionante, después de todo.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros.- Por ahí.

Momoko le pasó el brazo por los hombros, ésta era unos pocos centímetros más alta.

-Te extrañé.- Necesitaba mi dosis de amargura para hoy.

-¡Vale ya!- Kaoru dijo.

-Estaba bromeando.- Minutos después siguieron caminando en silencio.

-Momoko…- la pelirroja la miró.- ¿Puedo decirte un secreto?

-Claro, soy tu mejor amiga.

-Bueno...- Kaoru dudó unos momentos para luego tomar a la pelirroja de los hombros y estamparla (No literalmente, no quería lastimarla de verdad) contra los casilleros. La espalda de Momoko haciendo contacto con el metal frío.

Kaoru juntó sus labios con los de la pelirroja. Su pulso se aceleró al sentir los labios de su mejor amiga moverse junto a los de ella. Antes de separarse para buscar oxígeno, Kaoru lamió el labio inferior de Momoko, haciendo que el lápiz labial de color rojo quedara ahora estampado en sus propios labios.

-Pero, que sólo quede entre tú y yo…- Momoko contuvo la respiración y sintió sus mejillas volverse rojas. No tuvo tiempo a decir nada más, porque de un momento a otro, Kaoru ya la había besado de nuevo. Pero eso no se quedaría así.

Ella quería su lápiz labial de vuelta.

 **N/A:**

 **Sólo tengo que decir, que espero que les haya gustado (Si es que alguien lee esto) y que…**

 **SHIPEO A KAORU Y A MOMOKO MÁS QUE NADA EN MI VIDA.**

 **Y ustedes deberían también.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **-Rose.**


End file.
